Megaman.EXE VS Keramon
Megaman.EXE VS Keramon is a What-if Death Battle Description Megaman Battle Network VS Digimon. Which of these deadly computer programs will be the first to get deleted. The virus? Or the virus buster? Interlude Boomstick: Ahh, the internet. It truly is a wonderful place. You can buy stuff, watch our totally awesome show, or best of all, look up porn!! Wiz: Uhh... ok... But the internet can also be very dangerous. At least, dangerous to electronics. Viruses are everywhere, and today we have two of the strongest around. Boomstick: Megaman.EXE, the living anti-virus. Wiz: And Keramon, the virus corrupted digimon. Boomstick: He's Wiz, And I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Megaman.EXE Wiz: The year is 200X... Boomstick: Ooh! Ooh! I know this backstory, Wiz! Let me handle this! Ahem! The year is 200X and the world of robotics has flourished, thanks to the work of Dr Light and Dr Wily. Wiz: No, Boomstick. That's... Boomstick: Shut up, Wiz! It's my time to shine! However, when Dr wily decided to turn to a life of crime, Dr Light reprogrammed his lab assistant Rock into the super fighting robot, Megaman! Wiz: Boomstick! That's the wrong megaman! We're talking about Megaman.EXE Boomstick: ...from the shitty creepypasta..? Wiz: Ugh... The year is 200X and unlike in the Megaman classic timeline, the world focused more on the development of Software, rather than hardware. In this world, rather than everyone having a robot of their own, they can instead purchase a PET, or personal terminal which comes with it's own AI known as a netnavi. One of these AI was... Megaman.EXE NAME: MEGAMAN.EXE REAL NAME: HUB HIKARI AGE: 10-12 YEARS OLD DURING THE SERIES (30-32 IN THE FUTURE) SPECIES: NETNAVI HAS A SON IN THE FUTURE CALLED MEGAMAN JUNIOR SCARED OF GHOSTS Boomstick: Ugh. Do we REALLY have to bring in creepypasta characters into our show? Wiz: He's not a creepypasta character! He's from the megaman battle network game series. As I mentioned, he's a netnavi. A sentient computer program that acts as a personal assistant to the owner of the PET. And he's actually a rather unique netnavi. You see, his creator, Dr Yuichiro Hikari was going to a proud father of twins. But things didn't quite go as planned and one of the children, Hub Hikari, died at birth. But despite being overcome with grief, the doctor wasn't willing to give in to fate. Using his extensive knowledge of PET and software creation, he somehow pulled off a miracle and brought his deceased son back as a netnavi, now named Megaman.EXE Boomstick: Wow... the writer of this creepypasta really put a lot of thought into the story, didn't he? Wiz: It's not a..! oh, whatever... As a netnavi, Megaman.EXE also needs to protect himself while connected to the internet or other networks, so he has access to a wide variety of antivirus software that take the form of weapons and powers! 1000 HP MAXIMUM MEGABUSTER * RAPID FIRE * CHARGE SHOT * TRANS ARM CROSS SYSTEM BEAST OUT Boomstick: Oooh! Now we're talking! Gimmie those notes! ...Let's see... Megaman.EXE has a Megabuster, just like his classic counterpart. This arm cannon, when fully upgraded, packs quite a punch! Wiz: That's right! It can also upgrade it's speed to be capable of firing up to 5 blasts per second without limiting it's strength. Not only that, but it can be charged up in levels. The first "Green" level increases the power of the blast by 8 times. And the second "Magenta" level gives a 16 times boost! Boomstick: Sweeeet. Let's see what else he's got. Huh? Style change? Why is this crossed out, Wiz? Wiz: Style change was an ability Megaman.EXE had that stemmed from the Chng.BAT file inside him. It allowed him to take on different elemental attributes to gain new abilities. However, this ability was lost when Megaman.EXE was deleted at the end of Battle Network 3. Meaning powers like Bug style and Hub style are actually inaccessible to Megaman.EXE now. Boomstick: Aww, that's bullshit. ' Wiz: But it doesn't matter too much anyway. Even though Megaman.EXE lost his style change abilities, he gained some new replacements quickly. The Double Soul ability non-withstanding, as that requires outside help. '''Boomstick: Screw the Double soul! He has something even better in his Cross System! This ability allows Megaman.EXE to take on a form similar to other NetNavi and gain abilities of theirs too. Each of these cross system forms has a specific element and powers up battle chips of the same element by varying levels. ' Wiz: His cross forms are; Heat Cross, Elec Cross, Slash Cross, Erase Cross, Charge Cross, Aqua Cross, Tomahawk Cross, Tengu Cross, Ground Cross, and Dust cross. Each has a special charge ability and a specific weakness. If a hit is taken while in a Cross System form from an attack that form is weak to, then the form will immediately vanish. On top of the Cross System, Megaman.EXE can utilize his beast out ability. This ability has Megaman.EXE take on the forms of the cybeasts, Falzar and Gregar. '''Boomstick: In each of the Beast Out forms, Megaman. EXE gains a new special ability, and his megabuster speeds up to an even faster rate. The Gregar beast form gives Megaman.EXE powerful claws to attack with, and the Falzar form makes him flyier! Wiz: This again..? Boomstick: If I say it enough, it'll get added to the dictionary. I betcha! Wiz: I doubt it. The beast out forms are, unfortunately based on a time limit, and once they expire, Megaman.EXE will become tired. If he tried to beast out again while tired, he will instead Beast Over. In this state, Megaman.EXE becomes more powerful, but completely random and uncontrolable. And once it wears down again, he will be left totally exhausted, all his Buster stats will reset to base and his health will slowly begin to drain. Boomstick: Well... that seems pretty dangerous. Wiz: Also, by sacrificing a battle chip, Megaman.EXE can activate his Trans Arm ability and change his megabuster to an alternate weapon based off of other netnavi he's met. Boomstick: We keep mentioning these Battlechips... what exactly are they..? BATTLE CHIPS CANNONS, SWORDS, GUNS AND BOMBS ELEMENTAL CHIPS MEGA AND GIGA CHIPS DARK CHIPS HEALTH RECOVERY AND SUPPORT Wiz: Battle chips are data storage devices that can be inserted into a PET in order to give the netnavi weapons, armor or just support in general. These can range widely from giving Megaman.EXE powerful swords and blasters to attack with, to simply recovering his health. Boomstick: Sweet! There are battle chips for almost anything. Swords, shotguns, lasers, bombs, so much stuff! It's beautiful! Wiz: And those are just the standard battle chips! There are also certain chips that allow Megaman.EXE to attack with an elemental attack of some kind, such as a powerful blast of water, or growing thorny vines over the foe. He also has access to Mega chips. These can also be elementaly charged and tend to be much more powerful that regular chips. Though he is only allowed to have a maximum of 5 equipped at a time. Boomstick: And there are even stronger gigachips?! Fuckin'... YES! Wiz: That's right. Giga chips are even more powerful than megachips, but Megaman.EXE is limited to only being able to have one equipped at a time. Not only that, but many of the Giga chips involve the use of outside help, via summoning other Netnavi. So not all of them are ok to be used in Death battle. Boomstick: So? He's only allowed one anyway so who cares? What other battle chips does he have? Anything stronger?! Wiz: Well... There are the dark chips. Dark chips are insanely powerful, but damage the Netnavi whenever one is used. If one is used, thier maximum health is permanently lowered and the more the dark chips are used, the more evil the netnavi will become. Soon they become addicted to dark chips and will depend on them. Boomstick: Then it turns into a plushie and starts killing people, right? Wiz: IT'S NOT A CREEPYPASTA!! ...Ahem. As such, Megaman.EXE hates using dark chips and will only use them as an absolute last resort. Boomstick: He also has a load of less cool support chips that let him recover his health, build his stats, turn the floor holy. A load of weird shit that isn't nearly as badass. OPERATOR: LAN HIKARI AGE: SAME AS MEGAMAN.EXE CROSS FUSION / FULL SYNCHRO NAVI CUSTOMIZER OWNS A COPYBOT Wiz: Feeding Megaman.EXE his battle chips from the real world is his NetOP, Lan Hikari. Lan Hikari was Hub Hikari's twin brother at birth, effectively making him Megaman.EXE's brother. Y'know, despite one of them being physical and the other being digital. Boomstick: So this is the kid who played the cursed Megaman game, right? Wiz: I'm ignoring all future creepypasta jokes now. Boomstick: Hmph. You're no fun. Wiz: Despite still being young, Lan is deceptively smart. He's the one who sends Megaman.EXE his battle chips and comes up with the strategies while Megaman.EXE, if given his way, would rather just charge into a fight. Lan can also use an ability called Full Synchro to link his mind directly with Megaman.EXE, allowing them to act as one being. This effectively removes the delay between Lan giving an action and Megaman.EXE doing it. However, this means any damage Megaman.EXE takes, Lan will take too. Boomstick: Lan also has a Navi Customizer. This program installed into his PET allows him to give Megaman.EXE even more abilities at the risk of causing possible glitches and bugs. The customizations can range from stat improvements, removing negative side effects or battle chips, or even creating reflector shields! Wiz: Lan also has a copybot. this robot was gifted to him upon graduation and used to belong to the late Iris.EXE. This robot is used to allow Megaman.EXE access to the real world, albeit, with none of his weapons and the strength of a regular adult man. Boomstick: Soo... It's useless? Wiz: In a fight? Yeah, pretty much. That said, Lan has another way of getting Megaman.EXE into the real world. It's called... Cross Fusion. Boomstick: And it's basically the same as the fusion dance. ' Wiz: Uhh, no. It's nothing like the fusion dance. By inserting a Synchro chip into his PET, Lan will fuse with Megaman.EXE. This allows Megaman.EXE to exist in the physical world with all of his powers still intact. Also, due to the fact he is now fused with Lan, the two of them are always in perfect sync. '''Boomstick: That said, it still has its limits. Cross fusion has to take place within a dimensional area. A energy field that can be raised through the use of a Dimensional Generator. On top of this, Lan... well... He doesn't have a generator. He has to get in contact with his father if he needs one. ' '''FEATS TOOK DOWN THE WWW ORGANIZATION 4 TIMES TOOK DOWN TWO GODS OF THE INTERNET ENTERED A TOURNAMENT OF THE BEST NETNAVI IN THE WORLD AND WON FOUGHT AN INCARNATION OF HUMANITY'S EVIL AND WON IN THE ANIME, DEALT WITH SEVERAL WORLD DESTROYING ENEMIES AND ARMIES. Wiz: Megaman.EXE is powerful. While in cyberspace, he's power is almost limitless. He has taken on numerous viruses and villains with ease. He's taken on the criminal organization WWW 4 times and taken them down. He's dealt with multiple foes with enough power to destroy the world. And he even took down two GODS OF THE INTERNET. Boomstick: ...He killed us..? When was that? Wiz: No, Boomstick, not us. Boomstick: Pff. WE'RE the true gods of the internet. WORSHIP US OR WE WILL KILL YOUR FAVORITE CHILDHOOD CHARACTER... possibly again... Wiz: ...Uhh, he also once entered a world tournament of the best NetNavi fighters in the world and managed to use his incredible power to win battle after battle with ease until he won the whole thing. Boomstick: He also took down a sort of embodiment of all the evil of humanity. And... well... humans can be pretty evil. ''' '''WEAKNESSES DISLIKES AND AVOIDS USING DARK CHIPS RELIES HEAVILY ON LAN'S SUPPORT AND CONTROL LIMITED ACCESS TO THE PHYSICAL WORLD CROSS SYSTEMS DISAPPEAR AFTER A SUPER EFFECTIVE HIT Wiz: Megaman.EXE is indeed incredibly powerful, but he still has his flaws. As mentioned before, Megaman.EXE has a big dislike for using Dark Chips. Even when using a custom ability to avoid the negative effects, he dislikes their concept in general. His cross systems also have a fatal flaw of vanishing the moment they are hit with a type of attack they are weak too. Boomstick: He also as a very heavy reliance on the help of others. Such as how many of his battle chips involve summoning other Netnavi to help, and his double soul system outright calls on them to help. Even Lan is the main strategist of the two of them and Megaman has to rely on him. Wiz: And finally, outside of using his copybot and the cross fusion ability, Megaman.EXE has very limited access to the real world. Boomstick: Unless.... Wiz: If you mention plushies, I will lobotomize you again... Boomstick: Uhh... B-But who needs the real world! He can already kick so much ass online anyway! ''' Wiz: Megaman.EXE is the ultimate virus destroyer and he doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. MegaMan.EXE: I heard that Cyber Academy is haunted! Lan: O Rly? MegaMan.EXE: Ya Rly! You can hear them go "Woooooooo" at night... Keramon Wiz: The internet can be dangerous for computers. Viruses exist everywhere and there are many kinds of them around too. '''Boomstick: But they're not just dangerous for computers. Imagine if you were a being made entirely out of data. Then you'd be in real trouble. Wiz: Yep! And this was the case for a digiegg that somehow wound up on the Internet. Digieggs are the eggs that Digimon are born out of. Boomstick: Yeah, Wiz. We're not ALL idiots. We could figure that out ourself. Wiz: The point is, a digiegg somehow ended up on the internet and was quickly attacked by various internet viruses. Whatever poor digimon was going to hatch from the egg was gone now, and replaced with an odd little Jellyfish thing called, Kuramon. After hatching, and about 10 straight minutes of eating data from the internet, Kuramon digivolved up to his Rookie form… Keramon. NAME: KERAMON AGE: LESS THAN A DAY OLD (4 YEARS OLD IN REVENGE OF DIABOROMON) LEVEL: ROOKIE DIGIMON TAMER: WILLIS... KIND OF..? MADE OF VARIOUS INTERNET VIRUSES Wiz: Keramon is an unidentified type digimon. Even his attribute is unidentified. Boomstick: Unidentified? How so? Hell, it should be fairly obvious that he's a virus type digimon considering he's literally MADE of internet viruses. Wiz: It's not that simple. Keramon and his digivolutions are entirely unique digimon. A hybrid of digital world life and viruses of the real world. In a way, he's like an alien digimon. Boomstick: Weird. Anyway, Keramon's origin is a little weird, since the east and west both gave him a different backstory. Wiz: That's right. In the western world, Keramon was introduced in the Digimon Movie and was created by a digidestined by the name of Willis. But in the Japanese version, Keramon was born directly of viruses and had nothing to do with Willis. And by death battle rules, no mistranslations or western retcons allowed. Boomstick: Anyway, regardless of how he came to life, Keramon began wreaking havoc on the internet, eating any data he came across with little care of what it was he was eating. the damage he was causing quickly gained the attention of the Digidestined and pretty soon, Agumon and Tentomon were after him. But Keramon had a few tricks up his sleeve! BUG BLASTER (CRAZY GIGGLE) NETWORK FLAPPING (FOOL OUT) CRAZY SMOKE CRAZY TURN CAN EAT MORE THAN 100MB OF DATA PER SECOND Wiz: Keramon is unique in that he's the only digimon capable of eating raw data at such extreme speeds. He's capable of eating more than 100 Megabytes of data in a second. Any data he eats not only sustains him and increases his power, but also completely vanishes the moment it enters his mouth. Though he's not capable of eating living data, such as Agumon or Tentomon. Boomstick: Enough about his eating habits, Wiz. They wanna know about his attacks and shit! Keramon's main attack is a virus filled energy bullet called the Bug blaster. He can fire them in rapid succession too. Though he's not so good at long distance aiming. He also has his Network Flapping attack. Keramon lets out a loud unbearable screech that can stun and damage a foe by assaulting their ears. Like Wiz on Karaoke night. Wiz: You already made that joke in Kirby VS Buu. Boomstick: That doesn't make it any less true, hah! Wiz: Oh, shut up! Keramon also has his crazy turn attack, where his arms extend out and he spins rapidly, lashing foes repeatedly. And his final attack is his crazy smoke. Keramon spews out a cloud of poisonous smoke into his enemies faces, temporarily clouding their vision and causing light damage overtime. Boomstick: Yeah, he's one of the stronger rookie level digimon around. CHAMPION FORM - CHRYSALIMON ULTIMATE FORM - INFERMON * SPIDER SHOOTER (HELL'S GRENADE) * NETWORK GRENADE (COCOON ATTACK) * VIRUS SKATER * TWICE THE SIZE OF GREYMON MEGA FORM - DIABOROMON (DIABLOMON IN JAPANESE) * WEB WRECKER (CATASTROPHE CANNON) * CABLE CRUSHER (TENTACLE BUG) * PARADISE LOST * CAN CLONE HIMSELF INDEFINITELY * CAN CREATE KURAMON AND SEND THEM TO THE REAL WORLD Wiz: But that's not all. Remember what I said about how much data he eats? He is capable of eating so much data that he is able to use it and digivolve and reach much higher levels of power, even without the help of a digidestined tamer. Firstly, his champion form is Chrysalimon. An immobile cocoon like digimon. Though he can skip over this form while in a battle, skipping it will result in his Ultimate level being slightly weaker than usual. Boomstick: His ultimate form is Infermon. He's kinda like a spider, but with only six legs. Oh, and he's, like, DOUBLE the size of Greymon. And remember, Greymon is about two stories tall. ''' Wiz: He also has a little gun hidden in his mouth for his spider shooter attack. Which is a volley of highly condensed virus energy that is capable of effortlessly defeating Megakabuterimon and Metalgreymon. '''Boomstick: Even Metalgreymon's chrome digizoid armor didn't stop them from smacking him right back down to Agumon. He also has Network Grenade, in which his throws himself at his opponent while retracting his limbs into his body. While using this attack, Greymon and Kabuterimon's attacks were entirely useless and simply bounced off of him. And finally, he has the Virus Skater, which lets him zoom around like his on roller blades to build speed up. Wiz: And next up is his Mega form. Diaboromon. Once a Keramon reaches this form, it convinces itself that it's all knowing and all powerful. With that mindset, Diaboromon begins to take pleasure in causing havoc, destruction and death. It's single goal then becomes to hack into any military systems it finds and use them to destroy the real world. Boomstick: Shit. It's like that whole Y2K rumor in digimon form! Diaboromon, just like his previous forms, is powerful. He has his cable crusher attack. His launches his claw out on his stretchy arm to attack or grab foes. Wiz: And there is his Web Wrecker. A extremely powerful virus blast from his chest mounted cannon. His final attack is his Paradise Lost. A suicide attack in which he detonates himself with all of the energy in his body to cause a powerful explosion, powerful enough to wipe out pretty much anyone near him. But even though that's his final attack, Diaboromon has one more key ability. Cloning. Boomstick: Diaboromon can clone himself in two ways. The badass way, and the boring way. The badass way is when he completely clones himself, creating an exact duplicate of himself equal in power to the original. Then the duplicate can clone too. Then they can clone... aaand so on. ''' Wiz: In only a couple of minutes, Diaboromon was able to create around 16,000 clones of himself. But even though 16,000 fully powered diaboromon sounds like the peak of his power, the other method of cloning is even stronger. '''Boomstick: WHAT?! Nuh-uh. No way. The other cloning method is just creating a swarm of Kuramon, his baby form, and sending them off into the real world. How is that stronger than multiple Diaboromon? Wiz: Well, about that. When an extremely large group of Kuramon come together, they fuse into one being, far stronger than Diaboromon, called Armageddemon. SUPER ULTIMATE FORM - ARMAGEDDEMON FULL SCALE ATTACK (BLACK RAIN) DESTINY DESTROYER (ULTIMATE FLARE) EXISTS IN THE PHYSICAL WORLD Boomstick: Armageddemon? Now THAT'S a badass sounding name! That's the name of a world ender right there. Literally! Wiz: Armageddemon is massive. Many MANY times bigger than Omnimon, the combination of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. And, with a massive form comes massive power. His full scale attack launches hundreds of massive energy blasts from his back to rain down upon his enemy and the battlefield at random, and his destiny destroyer fires a gigantic beam of pure destruction from his mouth. Boomstick: Holy shit! Ok, i was wrong. This form of cloning is CLEARLY the best! FEATS AS KERAMON, EFFORTLESSLY TANKED GREYMON'S NOVA BLAST AS INFERMON, ONE SHOT METALGREYMON AND MEGAKABUTERIMON AS DIABOROMON * TANKED ATTACKS FROM WARGREMON AND METALGARURUMON. * DESTROYED THE DRAYMON DESTROYERS * SURVIVED BEING IMPALED THROUGH THE HEAD AS ARMAGEDDEMON, TANKED ATTACKS FROM AND DEFEATED OMNIMON AND IMPERIALDRAMON (FIGHTER MODE) WITH EASE REACHED MEGA LEVEL ON THE SAME DAY HE HATCHED Wiz: Keramon and his digivolutions are often considered some of the strongest digimon around,m and for good reason. Keramon was able to tank hits from Champion level digimon with relative ease, when most other Rookie digimon would have been blasted away. Boomstick: And that's just his base form!! ''' Wiz: He's also the ONLY digimon in all of the digimon adventure canon to go from his digiegg to his mega form IN LESS THAN A DAY! All without help from a tamer! '''Boomstick: Infermon was able of tanking champion level hits with no damage and even one shot two ultimate level digimon, including Metalgreymon, who I'd like to remind you has that super tough chrome digizoid shit all over him! Wiz: As Diaboromon, he was able to fight Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, two other megalevel digimon, and only had a little trouble doing so. And we can't forget tht his Cable Crusher attack has enough force behind it to destroy Wargreymon's Dramon Destroyers, gauntlets made of chrome digizoid. He also survived this. Boomstick: GAH!! HOLY SHIT! I thought this anime was for kids!! Wiz: Yeah... it's pretty gruesome, even if it doesn't have gore or anything. But surviving that is nothing compared to what he survived as Armageddemon. He effortlessly took attacks from Omnimon and Imperialdramon fighter mode with little effort, seeming totally unphased to boot. And then went on to defeat both of them with ease. Boomstick: Can anything stop him?! WEAKNESSES HIS PROCESSING SPEED CAN BE SLOWED BY EXCESS DATA A FULL CYCLE OF CLONING TAKES A FULL THREE SECONDS WEAK TO HOLY ATTACKS CHILDISH AND INSANE Wiz: Well... yes. In all of his forms, Keramon has a weakness to holy based attacks. They do far more damage than any other attack would do to him. He's also... well... Boomstick: Completely insane!! Wiz: Well, yeah. He is. He's still just a child after all. Even with his lust for destruction and death, he sees everything as just one big game for him to win. As Keramon, everything he does begins with and is followed by crazed laughter. Boomstick: He also has some speed troubles. Not in terms of movement speed, but in terms of cloning speed. Creating a full clone of Diaboromon takes a full three seconds. And he can't move at all while doing so, or the clone will fade away, leaving him wide open. Wiz: Also, his processing speed can be exploited by sending him too much inedible data, effectively freezing him in place. Boomstick: Yeah, so just get your spam folder and forward all of it to him and he'll never be able to move again! Wiz: Well, maybe not NEVER. But yeah... Boomstick: Even so, He's a freakin' beast! And a destructive one at that! Wiz: But is he enough of a beast to take on the ultimate antivirus..? *Phone rings and Tai answers it* Tai: Hello, this is Tai! Infermon: Hello... Did you program me..? Heh heh hahahahaha! Polls Who are you rooting for? Megaman.EXE Keramon Who do you think will win? Megaman.EXE Keramon Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!! Lan sat at home, with Megaman.EXE right beside him in his copybot. The two of them were playing a video game against each other. And quite heatedly it seemed. The two of them both thoroughly invested in beating the other. Suddenly, both of them had their concentration shattered by Lan's PET buzzing. "Hey Lan, You've got an E-mail." Megaman.EXE said. Lan rolled his eyes and paused the game, picking up his PET. "Alright, Hub. Jack out and let me check this. It could be important." Megaman.EXE gave a groan and jacked out. The copybot reverted back to it's regular motionless form and Megaman returned to the PET. "It's from Mayl. I'm opening it now." Megaman.EXE spoke, opening the mail up on the screen for Lan. The email read: Lan!! You need to Get Megaman online quick! This new virus has showed up and started eating everything! "Huh. It's a good thing I read it... Let's get you online, Megaman." Lan took his PET and approached his computer. "Jack in!! Megaman.EXE, transmit!" And just like that, Megaman.EXE entered the internet. Megaman.EXE formed on Lan's homepage and ran ahead toward wherever this new virus was. It didn't take long to find the culprit. It stuck out like a sore thumb among all of the viruses Megaman had encountered in the past. It had it's back to Megaman.EXE and was busy ripping out bits of the floor and eating them, all while giggling uncontrollably. Megaman smirked. This would be easy. He raised his megabuster and took aim for the back of Keramon's head. FIGHT "Hey! Ugly!!" Megaman called out. Keramon turned around to face Megaman.EXE with a huge creepy smile. The moment he turned, Megaman began firing blasts from his Megabuster at Keramon, getting a couple of direct hits to the face. Keramon was blasted backwards, landing on it's back. "Haha! This thing doesn't stand a chance." Megaman.EXE cheered. Then, Keramon began floating upward slightly, giggling happily. He almost seemed to be enjoying this. "Hmm. Looks like his's hanging in there. Keep him busy, Megaman. I'll send you a couple of battle chips." Lan said. Megaman gave a nod and began rapid firing upon Keramon again. But this time Keramon knew what was coming. Keramon suddenly flew upwards into the air, dodging out of the way of incoming shots. "BUG BLASTER!" Keramon suddenly shouted out, launching a red orb of energy down at Megaman.EXE. He didn't expect the sudden attack and raised his non-blaster arm to brace for the attack. It hit, causing a small explosion of smoke. But the attack wasn't that powerful. Megaman was fine. Keramon floated back down towards Megaman.EXE as the smoke cleared, charging up another bug blaster as he closed in. The orb fired and Megaman quickly sidestepped out of the way. "Ok! Battle chips ready, Megaman! I'm sending you a couple now!" Lan said. Megaman.EXE quickly checked which battle chips he'd been sent. Two shotgun chips and a cannon chip. He could work with this. Meanwhile, Keramon took a deep breath in. "Network Flapping!" Keramon called out. Megaman took aim with his Shotgun and went to fire, when Keramon suddenly let out an incredibly loud and painful screech. The shock of the noise caused Megaman's aim to be thrown wildly off as he fired. He missed Keramon entirely. Keramon took his chance and dashed in. "Crazy turn! HAHAHAHA!!" Keramon yelled out, as he closed in. Megaman.EXE regained his senses just in time for Keramon to dash in close and begin spinning like a drill, repeatedly striking Megaman.EXE with his arms. On the last hit, Megaman was sent flying back a little, but managed to land on his feet, raise his megabuster, and activate his second shotgun chip, blasting Keramon in the face. Keramon was stunned for a moment and Megaman ran in closer, activated his cannon chip and blasted Keramon in the face, knocking the digimon to the ground. "Ha! Virus down!" Claimed Megaman. But he was wrong. He began walking away when he heard the Virus speak again. "Keramon digivolve to..." there was a bright flash of white light and in an instant, the small purple virus has grown a hell of a lot bigger. He was now a large White and Red spider like creature. "...Infermon!" Megaman.EXE turned back around to face the the virus the now towered above him. "Woah... Ok, He's not down yet. Still. No problem, right Lan?" "Right! Let's take him out, Hub!" Lan replied, sending in more battle chip data. This time, Megaman got Wide sword, M-cannon and Guard3. Megaman charged in, activating the sword chip and slashing at Infermon. Infermon retaliated with a powerful kick, launching Megaman into the air. "Spider shooter!" Infermon called out. His mouth opened up and a gun protruded out, taking aim at Megaman and firing of a volley of energy blasts. Megaman.EXE began running, barely dodging out of the way of the blasts. As he ran, he activated his M-cannon chip and took aim at Infermon's huge body, firing. But the blast merely bounced off of Infermon's tough exterior. "What?!" Megaman called out. "Seems his body is pretty tough. Just stay on your toes and keep him busy. I'll send you some breaking chips to help get through his defenses." Lan replied. Megaman gave a nod and began charging his megabuster. Maybe he could still get some damage in while he waited for the chips. Infermon fired another round of spider shooter blasts at Megaman.EXE, but he simply used his Guard3 chip to rebound the shots back at the digimon, taking him by surprise. "Virus Skater!" Shouted Infermon, and he suddenly began whizzing around without moving any of his legs an inch. Megaman wasn't phased though and kept his eyes locked on Infermon and she dashed around. Finally, his megabuster reached green level charge and he fired. The blast was enough to knock Infermon off balance a little. Megaman smirk and continued firing. even if they didn't seem to be affecting Infermon, damage must have been done. Even if it was just a little. Infermon let out a growl and suddenly leapt upward onto a wall. He stayed there for a moment before leaping off again, towards Megaman.EXE. "Network Grenade!" He retracted his legs back inside of his body and charged at Megaman. "Battle chips ready!!" called out Lan. He'd sent Megaman.EXE a DrilArm3 chip and also sacrificed a cursor-type chip to activate the Trans Arm system and give Megaman Searchman.EXE's scope gun. "Here goes nothing!" Megaman said and activated the DrilArm3 chip. Once Infermon was directly in front of Megaman.EXE, he swung the drill and it ground against Infermon, holding him still and eventually knocking the huge virus backwards. "Yeah!! Now to finish this!" Megaman shouted and aimed the scope gun at Infermon, charging right up to Magenta and delivering a powerful volley of lock-on shots right to Infermon's face. Infermon screeched out in pain and collapsed to the ground. "Heh! Think he's done this time, Lan?" "I doubt it. Keep up your guard, Hub." Lan replied, getting more Battle Chips ready. Infermon was silent for a moment before finally moving slightly and muttering: "Infermon digivolve to..." There was another bright flash of light and Infermon was replace by yet another different looking creature. It stared right at Megaman with his huge eyes and finished his sentence. "...Diaboromon!" "Geez. It just keeps getting bigger, Lan. What's the plan?" Megaman.EXE asked. Before Lan could reply, Diaboromon leapt forward. "Cable crusher!" He yelled, launching one of his arms at Megaman and powerfully punching him back to the other side of the webpage. "Web Wrecker!" He followed up, launching a powerful blast from his chest at Megaman, who let out a yell of pain when it collided with him. Diaboromon took the chance to run off into another webpage while Megaman.EXE was getting up. Suddenly, he had new battle chips loaded. A recovery chip for 200 HP and some stat upgrades. He smirked and activated them all before Running after Diaboromon. Meanwhile, Diaboromon had made his way to a military webpage. He closed his eyes and began focusing his energy and three seconds later, a second Diaboromon stood beside him. Diaboromon pointed at the military area around them and the clone gave a nod before leaping away. The moment it was gone, Diaboromon created a second clone, but this one was a Kuramon. He smiled gleefully and sent the Kuramon away. It was around then that Megaman.EXE arrived. "There you are!! You're going down this time. No more running away!" "Ok, Megaman. Time to use your cross system!" Lan said. Megaman nodded and activated his cross system. He transformed into his Heat Cross form. "Alright! Let's burn this virus to the ground, Lan!" Diaboromon launched out his arms with another Cable Crusher attack. Megaman.EXE rolled out of the way and launched a stream of fire from his arm, damaging Diaboromon. Using his speed, Megaman dashed around Diaboromon in circles, launching fiery blasts at the Digimon. On top of that, Lan took advantage of the Heat Cross and sent Megaman some fire element battle chips that were now much more powerful thanks to the form. Diaboromon began to get annoyed and performed another Cable Crusher while spinning in place, Knocking Megaman away again and negating the Heat Cross form due to the amount of damage taken. Megaman.EXE activated another recovery battle chip. "Alright, Lan. This is getting annoying. How about I beast out?" Megaman suggested. "Sounds good. Activating the Gregar Beast Out!" Lan replied. In a flash of light Megaman took on a very different form. Spikes and claws covered him. Beast Megaman.EXE wasted no time and raised his megabuster, firing at a MUCH faster rate and he was very clearly doing damage to Diaboromon now. He then launched at Diaboromon and delivered a fast flurry of claw attacks from every angle. Finally, while Diaboromon was stunned, Megaman.EXE used his cross system to become Erase Cross and Beast Out at the same time, creating Erase Beast, then began charging his megabuster. Diaboromon quickly regained his composure though and blasted Megaman.EXE with his web wrecker. But thanks to the super armor of his Gregar form, he tanked it with ease and finished charging. He let loose the charge shot, The Killer Death Beam. The blast tore right through Diaboromon with ease and the larger digimon let out one last laugh before exploding into nothing but raw data. Diaboromon was dead. "Heh... I did it..." Megaman.EXE muttered, as his beast form wore off, reverting him back to his base form, out of breath and kinda tired. "That was... tough." Suddenly, Lan's PET let out a beep. "H-hey, Lan. You've got an E-mail from an unknown sender. I'm opening it for you." Lan looked at his computer screen as the email opened it. It read: i'M seNdInG YoU a prEsenT. EnJoyyyYyyyYYy! "What is this supposed to mean..?" Lan asked. He looked at who the email was from and... it had an image of Diaboromon. Megaman.EXE was just as shocked and quickly ran into the next room of the military computer system he and Diaboromon were fighting in. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw. there were AT LEAST 100 more Diaboromon swarming around the walls, and they were still multiplying too. "What the heck?!" Megaman.EXE shouted in shock. He also noticed a timer on the wall that read: Missile Impact in ACDC town: 5 minutes and counting. "L-Lan!! He's cloned himself! And he's fired a missile at you! We need to take him down quickly!!" "O-ok!" Lan said. "I'll send you some chips now!" But as the chips were loaded into Megaman.EXE, Megaman replied. "That won't be enough. I need to Beast out again!" "No way! That'll drain you!" "We don't have any other choice! I need to." Megaman said. Lan didn't like it, but he had to agree. With this many powerful viruses all around, a Beast Over was the only thing to do. They activated it. In a moment, Megaman.EXE flashed brightly and had transformed once again into his Beast Form, though this time it was Falzar, instead of Gregar. Megaman.EXE immediately flew upwards, firing his megabuster randomly in every direction in a feral rage. Half of the Diaboromon began launching web wreckers at him while the other half began creating Kuramon clones and sending them away. Using his enhanced speed and flight, Megaman began swerving out of the way of Web Wreckers and began to activate his loaded battle chips randomly. First was Snctuary. As it was activated, the air all around him began to glow with holy light and the Diaboromon began to shy away from it. Almost as if they sensed what was coming next, all of them stopped attacking and began sending off even more Kuramon. Finally, Megaman activated his final battle chip. HolyDrem. All of the holy light around him began draining away and into his Megabuster. And then he released, firing a massive blast of holy energy from his megabuster. The blast engulfed a large section of the Diaboromon, incinerating them. He then quickly turned around, beam still going, and continued wiping out the Diaboromon. They tried to out run it, but Megaman was far faster. Soon, all but of of the Diaboromon remained. With the digimon in his sights, Megaman.EXE flew right at him and fired on last charge shot right through Diaboromon's chest. The digimon slowly looked down at the hole in his chest as Megaman.EXE reverted back to his base form, completely exhausted. The virus digimon began laughing wildly and created one final Kuramon and sent it off, before he exploded into data. There were no more Diaboromon left. "Hub! Are you ok?!" Lan asked concerned. His PET buzzed. "Y-yeah... I'm fine... j-just jack me out. The virus is deleted and I really need a rest... Plus you have an e-mail." Lan did just that. He jacked Megaman out of the internet and loaded him back into his copybot. "I do wonder though... What were those things that the viruses were creating." Lan opened his email and saw it was once again from Diaboromon. It showed an image of the jellyfish thing that it had created just before it was deleted. The jellyfish thing then suddenly moved, pushing forward and climbing out of the PET's screen! "Wh-what the heck?!" The creature quickly leapt out of Lan's bedroom window before he could react. Lan quickly checked the PC, while Megaman.EXE, in his copybot, looked out the window to see if he could spot the thing. "Uhh... Hub? Th-the missile countdown is still going..." "That's not the only problem, Lan. Look!" Lan looked out the window to what Megaman was pointing at. There was an entire swam or Kuramon flooding ACDC town and gathering near the park. "You call for a Dimensional Area Generator and I'll go see if i can squish a few of them with this copybot. I'll meet you at the park, Lan." Megaman.EXE then quickly ran off. Lan grabbed his phone and quickly called Mr. Famous. He needed him to get a dimensional area generator to them fast. Megaman.EXE had just exited the house and was heading to the park when something odd began to happen. All of the Kuramon began to float into the air and press against each other. Lan came running out of the house and stood beside Megaman.EXE and watched silently as all the Kuramon formed together into a massive horrifying creature that was bigger than any building in ACDC town. And then the screeched out. "ARMAGEDDEMON!!!" Megaman.EXE and Lan had no idea what to do. And they didn't have much time to think about it. "FULL SCALE ATTACK!!" Armageddemon screeched out, and hundreds of massive energy blasts launched out of his back and began raining down upon the town. Megaman and Lan ran back and forth avoiding the blasts. Mr Famous drove down the road in his truck with the Generator in the back. He had to get to Lan and Megaman as fast as possible. But just as he came into view of the kids, one of Armageddemon's blasts suddenly came crashing down on the truck, causing it to explode right there and then, with Mr Famous and the generator along with it. Lan and Megaman.EXE watch the explosion in horror before turning back to Armageddemon slowly. The monstrosity slowly opened it's mouth and energy began charging up. "DESTINY DESTROYER!!!" And then he fired a huge beam at the two of them. The beam was larger than Lan's entire house. As the beam closed in, Megaman suddenly leapt in front of Lan in a last ditch attempt to save his brother and then the beam collided. As the smoke cleared, Megaman.EXE was still barely standing. He very slowly turned his head. "L-lan... a-are you... ok..?" But when he turned around fully, nothing was left of Lan except a wrecked PET. Megaman.EXE was frozen in horror and sadness, then glitched out a little. He briefly turned back into a normal copybot. Then, with his PET destroyed, he finally reverted back to a broken copybot fully, before falling over, sparking. KO Results Armageddemon lets out a roar and stamps on the sparking copybot, destroying what was left of it. Then the missile he launched as Diaboromon finally lands. ACDC town is completely engulfed in the explosion and when it fades away, All that remains is Armageddemon standing in the middle of the completely leveled town. Boomstick: Uhh... we just killed all of ACDC town, didn't we? Wiz: Yup. Boomstick: Shit... Sorry Megaman fans. Wiz: Megaman.EXE is extremely powerful and if the fight took place entirely in cyberspace, he may have even had a chance of winning, even against Armageddemon. But even then, his chance would be pretty slim. And for a few reasons. All of Megaman.EXE's greatest powers and feats generally stem from two things. Outside help, or style change. Both abilities that he can't use in a death battle, because outside help isn't allowed and style change is no longer accessible to him. Boomstick: And once the fight entered the real world, Megaman.EXE had no real way to win. His copybot would be useless in combat and cross fusion would require too much time to pull off, as they'd need to wait for a Dimensional area generator to be delivered. And Armageddemon was more than powerful enough to end the fight before the generator would be able to get there. Wiz: And even if the dimensional area generator DID get delivered and Megaman.EXE and Lan were able to cross fuse, that doesn't mean they'd win. Sure, they'd have a better chance, but not by much. Megaman.EXE wouldn't be able to attack outside of the dimensional area, and Armageddemon is big enough he could simply exit the area and fire inside from the outside. Or he could simply destroy the generator, removing the dimensional area and reverting the cross fusion back to Lan and his PET. Boomstick: But Keramon and his digivolutions are insane and childish. How would they figure out the generator was a weak spot? Wiz: Insane and childish is not the same thing as stupid. In fact, Keramon's digivolutions are actually incredibly smart. Infermon was smart enough to attack Greymon and Kabuterimon half way through their digivolution process, despite having only seen tamer induced digivolution once before. When he sees the Generator being delivered, there is no way he'd shrug it off as unimportant. Boomstick: Well... Looks like Megaman really was an Executable file. Wiz: The winner is Keramon... or, uhh, Armageddemon. Do you agree with the result of this fight? Yes No Category:Mattardis Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Digimon vs Megaman themed fights Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016